the strength of love
by The Secret Lacie
Summary: Amu works as an agent for Easter,after her friend Akira failed her mission, Amu has to take over and enters Seiyo Academy as a junior. She has exaclty 12 months to find the embryo.But how is this mission related to her past,just who is she? Amuto-Story
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story and i'm really sorry if there are any mistake's! English is my second language but anyway, enjoy !**

_Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock… tick tock… tick tock_

This clock is seriously getting on my nerves and not just the clock.

_,,_Could you please take that thing away from my face?" I asked with the fakest smile you've ever seen.

,,No" he answered in a serious tone. ,, Look, I want you to concentrate, don't take things easy, damn it!"

Tsukasa's face showed anger, I guess I really should listen to him once.

,,Fine, what do you want?"

His face softened, he didn't look happy but at least his anger disappeared.

,,I want you to look at that clock more intensively and tell me what you see''

The clock, well actually it's a pocket watch was golden.

If you looked at it exactly you could see a fine pattern, it was beautiful.

I took it from Tsukasa and had a long close look at the front side, the also golden pointers indicated midnight.

,, Hey Tsukasa there is something wrong, it's six o'clock in the evening."

He smiled a that's-exactly-what-I-wanted-to-point-out Smile and said,, Well this isn't a normal clock actuall- ''

,, Let me guess this is some kind of magical crap isn't it?"

Okay, now he was pissed, he narrowed his eyes and spoke ,, Well it's gonna be your MAGICAL CRAP for the next 12 months, because this MAGICAL CRAP will show you how much time you have left!''

What the hell is he talkin-…wait he doesn't mean?

,,…..Akira…failed?"

,, Yes, she was one of the best, we really believed she would succeed but...well ,she broke the rule's"

I was still totally perplexed after a few minutes I found my voice and asked in a tiny tone ,, What…rule did she break…?"

Tsukasa looked at Akira's old belongings which he took out of a drawer.

There on his desk were five different things all covered with blood.

A gun, keys, cell phone, wallet and a… letter.

Tsukasa took the letter and gave it to me.

I opened it and the content explained it all.

_Dear Akira,_

_What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?_

_Akira, I love you! Why is it every time I see you, you have that pained expression, I thought you love me, too?_

_I know writing a letter is kind of…childish but anyhow please answer me, it's driving me crazy._

_In love _

_Daisuke _

I couldn't take my eyes of this letter _I love you!_….._love me, too._

I looked at Tsukasa in disbelieve, he was starring back with a cold look in his light blue eyes.

,, Yes" he said in a monotone voice, ,, She broke the first and most important rule of all, we hope that you can do it better, your flight to Japan goes in four hours. You should get ready Amu" With this words he left the room and closed the door.

I was looking out the window, watching thousand of businesspeople crossing the street while thinking about Akira.

She knew the consequences and still she didn't care, she must have really loved him.

I felt how the tears began to flow, she's gone forever and now she left me alone with the mission.

Akira my only and best friend, was murdered by our company Easter for breaking the first rule.

_Rule 1: All the agents may not fall in love with another human. If this should come true and the company were to find out, the punishment is no other than death._


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: United States of America, Kansas City, Nebraska Avenue, Wilson Motel, Room 176._

_Date: 19.6.2007, _

_**AMU POV **_

_I was sweating all along, but who could hold it against me?_

_It was hot and the air in the room was stuffy ,they didn't even have an air conditioner._

_But that was not the only reason why I was sweating, the main problem was the man in front of me, who I had tied with a rope to a chair._

_His name is Bob. Pretty uncreative huh?_

_Anyway, Bob is a Drug Dealer who owns us money but unfortunately he has no money to pay us back and that's exactly why I am holding a gun on his head while Elijah is talking to him._

_,, So, you wanna tell me that you have absolutely no money?" _

_,, I swear I'll get you the money just give me little more time, please I'm begging you have mercy!" He looked so terrified, his grey eyes were wide open and his whole body was shaking._

_Elijah chuckled ,, Oh please I hear that every day, lies over lies. You can't pay us back I know this, you know this, hell even the kid next to you knows this."_

_He looked at Bob for a minute before turning to me with a smirk on his face._

_,, Okay Amu your turn, but remember we have to be back in a hour so hurry up ,meanwhile I'll call someone to clean this place up and…well you know what I mean." _

_I nodded ,, I understand.''_

_I breathed in and out, my hands are shaking, fuck._

_I looked at him for a last time, his eyes were closed but his lips are moving, I think he is praying._

_Suddenly he started to cry and I have a feeling that I'll soon cry with him if I don't finish this already._

_I have to concentrate, have no mercy and stay objectively. _

_I slowly raised the gun to his head again and shot._

_The bullet went directly into his head, he was immediately dead._

_I was holding my breath._

_Who said that humans look peaceful when they die?_

_That's a lie because they look creepy._

_His face was pale and Blood started to flow from his wound which stuck in his hair, his watery eyes slight open._

_,, Good job Amu, you did well for a twelve-years old. I expected you to hesitate you surprised me you now?''_

_Elijah was leaning on the door while smiling at me._

_,, But now hurry up I don't want to anger the boss and I believe you don't want to receive a punishment either.''_

_My life is a punishment but of course I wasn't going to say it out loud._

_Suddenly my vision blurred, the only thing in front me was a bloodstained Bob with a gun in his hand._

_,, Why did you kill me? You had no right to. Now I have to kill you, that'll make us even darling."_

_I screamed.. _and that's when I woke up god thanks…or maybe not.

,, Hey are you all right? You were sleeping under this tree when you suddenly started to scream."

In front of me was a boy with shiny blond hair, his eyes were ruby-red and he looked kind of…gay.

,, Yeah I'm fine. I have to go ,so please excuse me."

He blushed ,, Oh okay, sorry ehm.. .wait you go to Seiyo right? I guessed so because of your uniform.''

,, Yeah so what?''

,, I'm Tadase Hotori, the leader of the guardians in our school I'm sure you've heard of it."

,, Not really".

,,Oh no problem I'm sure your homeroom teacher will explain everything to you. But I can explain it too you if you would like to. " He smiled a prince- like smile, now he looked more gay than before.

,, Not really."

I stood up and walked away, time to go home and prepare for tomorrow.

,, Hey wait, don't you want to tell me your name?''

And you guys can already guess my answer.

,, Not really.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) They really gave me courage to continue writing! Again i'm sorry if there are any mistakes, since english is not my mother tongue. Enjoy! ;) **

Amu POV

Cold. Is it always that cold in Japan? I hope not because I have to spend one year in this god damned country!

While brushing my teeth and trying to find my socks I thought about what to do today on my first day in school.

Well first of all I have to gather every information I can get about "the embryo".

I still have no clue what the embryo is supposed to be.

But I know that Easter wants it **badly, **so it must be really important.

Oh, and I really have to find that boy, what was his name?

…Right, Daisuke.

I want to talk with him about Akira, find out just how much he knows, maybe he knows what the embryo is…

Then my view landed on the clock…..I have exactly 15 minutes left, otherwise I'll be late on my first day.

Which usually doesn't leave a good impression.

Okay I have my mission for today.

- gather information about the embryo

- find Daisuke

And now I should really hurry!

Ikuto POV

,,Hey Kukai how was your date with Lulu?''

,, You mean that witch in a form of an angel? It was horrible, she glared at every girl walking by and even accused me of flirting with the women who sold the ice cream!"

,, Well maybe the girl was hot and your hormones were taking control without you realizing it" I chuckled, Lulu was obsessed with Kukai since elementary school, now she had finally the chance to prove herself and it seems like she screwed up.

,, Dude! That women was over fifty she could have been my grandma ,no way would I flirt with old women! That's just simply gross…and disrespectful.'' He snorted.

I was on the floor laughing my ass off. It must have been one hell of a date.

Kukai was glaring at me ,, Happy that my misery is making you laugh".

I was trying to look serious when I said with my most seductive voice ,, I am sorry, please share your pain with me, I'll take it all."

And that's when he started chasing after me on our school way while shouting ,, YOU BASTARD. WAIT TILL I GET YOU I'LL SHOW YOU SOME PAIN!"

And that's why I didn't notice the girl in front of me till it was too late.

I bumped into her and made her fall with me. She landed on me pretty hard, it really hurt ,but at that moment I was a little bit distracted and didn't notice the pain too much because in front of me was the most beautiful girl I ve ever seen in my life.

She had long pink hair, which was all over my face right now.

Her full rose lips were lightly parted and she had that perfect peach skin tone.

But the most enchanting were her eyes.

Her golden eyes were wide open, they were so lively and yet there was something in her eyes which disturbed the whole image of a happy teenager.

Kind of sad or in deep pain, I couldn't tell because in that moment she got up, fixed her clothes and continued walking as if nothing happened.

I got up slowly, ignoring kukai who was right next to me asking whether I was okay or not.

I looked for the girl wanting to apologize but she was already gone.

,, Hey Kukai do you know this girl?"

He shook his head,, No but she was wearing our school's uniform, definitely a transfer student."

,, That's good, because I definitely want to see her again."


End file.
